Rosales Family
We aren't just any Nephilim organization. Our bloodline goes back to the first werewolves...or skinwalkers as some would call it. We ruled over the Great Plains and Oklahoma. That kinda makes us...somewhat royalty. - Diego to Mia in Nightwalkers. The Rosales Family is a family featured in the series Hell On Earth and a royal bloodline of Nephilim warriors that have existed since the beginning of the Nephilim warriors. The family once lived in the central part of Nightshade but now live on a reservation in the countryside of Nightshade. History Family Members * Nestor Rosales * Filippo Rosales * Ava Rosales * Awilda Rosales * Sarah Dumas-Rosales * Enrique "Ricky" Rosales * Delphine Rosales * Diego Rosales * Carmen Ayala-Valdez * Rey Rosales * Marisol Rosales * Angela Rosales * Soledad Rosales * Caridad Rosales * Mia Dominick: Mia was the Uniter, an angel-demon hybrid and Diego's wife. Both of their families have a lifelong history together. Relatives Through Sarah * Phillip Dumas: Sarah's father and the former Alpha of the Native American Pride. * Catherine Dumas: Sarah's mother the former leader of the Native American Pride. Through Mia Dominick * Vera Forbes: Vera is the sep-brid daughter (angel-witch-werewolf-vampire-fey-mutant-demon)of Andre and Mia. Her mother fell pregnant after having a fling with Andre Petrov and discovered her pregnancy shortly after her father left to find his family in Ireland. She later learned that her baby was a girl. She was born in The Last Stand while her mother was being held captive by the Nightshade Coven who wanted to sacrifice Vera for her immense power under Rhea's sister Yolanda's orders. Vera was saved by her parents, godfathers and great-grandmother. They later made the difficult decision to send her away to live with her great-aunts Dru and Thea while her family worked to make the city safe for her. She is one of the last living Morgensterns as well as a member of the powerful Vera Family, Forbes Family, San Francisco Pride and Irish Pride Member as well as a descendant of Hecate Witch-Queen, Hellewise Hearth-Woman and Maya Dragonslayer, giving her legacies to several powerful groups. She also has ties to the Nightshade Coven, Hearth-Woman Coven and Gemini Coven through the magical heritage she inherited from her maternal great-grandmother, Rhea. * Kat Forbes: A hybrid (witch, Dhampir vampire) named after her late adoptive great-grandmother who was saved from death by the Hearth-Woman Coven by making Madison their surrogate mother. * Sophie Forbes: A hybrid (witch, werewolf) named after her paternal ancestor. She was saved from death by Madison being their surrogate mother. * Amadeus Forbes: A Guardian and Mia and Andre's sole son. He is the only one out of his siblings to be full-blooded Nephilim. His conception was a surprise to his parents as they thought Mia couldn't conceive anymore children. * Nanea Forbes: Mia and Andre's fifth born child. Nanea is a hybrid (Nephilim, demon) like her mother and was born during the show's time-jump. * Nalani Forbes: Sixth-born child, she is a witch and was born during the show's time-jump. * Kiri Forbes: Seventh-born child, she is revealed to be a human (possible demonic heritage) and was born during the show's 8 year time jump. * Tyra Forbes: Second to the youngest of the children, Tyra was born during the 8 year time jump. * Imara Forbes: Youngest of the children, Imara was born during the eight-year time jump and was the ward of her godmother/aunt, Scarlett. Through Mia and Andre's Children * Andre Petrov: The children's father, he is an Enhanced/Evolved Guardian (via the excessive angel blood in his veins) making him the most powerful supernatural/Nephilim being. His paternal bloodline came to Nightshade to witness the birth of Mia's birth and contacted Liam, Maggie and Siobhan. * Rhea Vera: The children's maternal great-grandmother; she was the co-leader of the San Francisco Pride during the late 60s, 70s, 80s and early 90s. * Sona Vera: The children's maternal grandmother; she is a Guardian and skilled demon hunter. * Ben Morgenstern: The children's maternal grandfather; he was a member of the Lamia Demon Enclave and was killed by Charlie, their great-grandfather. * Charlie Vera: The late patriarch of the Vera Family; he was a Guardian and leader of the San Francisco Pride during the late 60s, 70s, 80s and early 1990s. * Stephen Forbes: The children's paternal grandfather; he was the co-leader of the Irish Pride during the 1990s. * Celine Forbes: The children's paternal grandmother; she was the co-leader of the Irish Pride during the 1990s. * Ephraim Fuller: The children's maternal step-grandfather; he is also a member of the Native American Pride. * Alek Forbes: The children's paternal uncle; he is a member of the Irish Pride. Name Trivia Category:Main Family Category:Families